King Of Anything
by SarcasmIncorporated
Summary: You are not me, Who made you king of anything?So you dare tell me who to be?Who died and made you king of anything? Dedicated to LOLChanny819. Please read and review. : 2nd one-shot


**So this dedicated to LOLChanny819 and a reviewer named Ashley.**

**I dedicated this LOLChanny819 because I now know she loves Sara Barielles. This is my favorite song by the artist so I hope you like it too.**

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

My father the one I haven't seen for 10 years decided to come to Hollywood. Just so he could see me for a week, then he's leaving. But his icy cold glare stares me down as we sit in Starbucks drinking coffee. If only I could tell him how much of a asshole he is for leaving me alone for so long. But so there isn't a blowout, I count the third double Decker bus to go by in the last 15 minutes.

_You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked  
So let me thank you for your time, and try not to waste anymore of mine  
And get out of here fast_

"You should have never left Wisconsin", he says sternly with one giant hand around his Styrofoam cup. "We could have had a great relationship". We would've had a horrible relationship because my parents divorced and my mom forbid me to see him. I want to ask him why they divorced, but I'll never ask. "I have to go. Thanks for your _lovely _time", I say grabbing my purse.

_I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save_

Maybe if my mom let me see him, I could have been a daddy's girl. I guess they don't get that I don't care if they're together or not. I'm not drowning In sorrow they aren't together. I have the love of my life and I'm okay with that.

_Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

My asshole father wanted to meet my boyfriend. I inwardly didn't want the two to meet but what happens, happens. The whole time Chad and I flirted with each other in the dining area as my dad stared from the living room couch on one end. My mother on the other. And when Chad left my dad snapped. "You shouldn't date that boy", he yelled. My mom sank her head into the arm of the sofa sighing. "I guess you just don't like seeing me happy", I snapped crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not a baby. I'm 23 years old and I make my own decisions".

_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent  
Swear you know best  
But you expect me to jump up on board with you  
And ride off into your delusional sunset_

You think this "Daddy Daughter day" will make up for your outburst? You sound so innocent telling me how actors and actresses don't make good couples. You say that boy's know best, but the best for you was a divorce. And you except me to break off things with the love of my life forever? Kiss my ass.

_I'm not the one who's lost with no direction  
But you'll never see  
You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps  
You got the talking down, just not the listening_

I'm not the one who knocked up my mom at 17. You have ambitions to replace my mom one day, but you can't because no idiot would marry you. "Sonny, your losing yourself", you say putting a hand on mine. "Your coming home with me". But you don't listen that Chad and I live together and were happy together. You got talking down, you just can't listen.

_And who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

And I don't care if you disagree with this engagement. Your not me. Your not so in love you don't won't to leave the person's side. Who made you king of anything? My life, love, and everything.

_All my life I've tried to make everybody happy  
While I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide_

I know I try to make you happy by saying we won't get married for awhile. I love Chad and want to make him mine sooner, but I'll just hurt myself for you. But then my love says, "Follow your heart". And now it's my turn to decide.

_Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown, babe_

And who cares if you think my life is going the wrong way. Your not in my shoes. Your not the one in love. You lost that chance long ago. 10 years ago actually. So don't dare tell me who to be because when your mother died, she passed the crown to the son who is now a billionaire. Not you, asshole.

Let me take that crown because I'm the queen now.

**King Of Anything By Sara Barielles **


End file.
